


Dead By Daylight|The Token Survivor|Male! Killers x Male! Reader

by ChibiNavi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Harem, Killer Harem, M/M, Male/Male, Romance, Video Game, male reader - Freeform, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNavi/pseuds/ChibiNavi
Summary: Every trial involves facing up against a deadly killer whose only goal is for all the survivors to be sacrificed to the entity they all live under. The entity is a cruel being as it became bored with the tedious acts that used to invoke excitement, this leads the entity to throw in a new survivor; however this survivor is different from all the others. This survivor has elicited fierce motivation from both sides of the forest; the killers are now strapped with the idea of winning the prizes whilst The Survivors strive for any comfort that they could grasp to rekindle anything akin to their old lives, whilst the entity only watches on with a gleeful attitude; ready to punish those who disobey.Nevertheless, all the stories of the entities torturous discipline methods didn't revoke any plans that this new survivor held.They refused to be the'Token Survivor'





	1. Simple Introduction

### Simple Introduction

**Dead By Daylight -**

_Chapter 1_

Edited? No

M! Y/n x M! Killers

 

Whispers of flames erupted from the fires core as a lone survivor flung themselves behind a singular barrel which was hiding such loud roars that were being emitted by the embers which occupied in the barrel's residence. A blood-curling scream echoed across the arena as the trial progressed; yet only a mere two generators remained to be secured to escape the yards of this dreaded trial.

Y/n felt his breathes being trapped in his throat as his heartbeat began to soar in an irregular fashion, he felt petrified against the foggy mist as the flames only dampened his fears with the crackling shards of embers causing him to flinch.

His heart soon slowed to a normal pace as he could feel relief being swung at him like a hatchet; god knows how many times that damned huntress whacked him with one of those awful weapons.

The trial was featuring four survivors; each of them having to stand up against The Wraith. Y/n was never particularly well suited with The Wraith as his unpredictable manner left him hanging on a hook in most situations.

What made things worse was the fundamental fact that he was the most sought after survivor.

Why? The entity decided that to brand him as the 'Token Survivor' 

Everyone was oblivious to such change as they didn't understand the impacts at first, before realizing that the 'Token Survivor' was a necessity if anyone ever wanted to retrieve something akin to their old lives ever again.

The Token Survivor gave comfort to both killers and survivors; well that solely depended on if you were on the 'winning' side.

Rewards were handed out if the killers managed to annihilate the Token Survivor (along with another survivor) whereas rewards were shared to survivors if they accomplished escaping with the Token Survivor.

The prizes were varied from bedding, shelter, to even a nice hot spring that soothes any wounds that you would happen to acquire. Killers were more motivated than ever to claim the lives of the survivors whilst the survivors also felt a rush of adrenaline as they could only dream of recapturing anything normal in this blasted realm

What annoyed Y/n the most was that in almost every damned trial; if another survivor discovered his existence, they would escort him across the map, leaving him to do little to help and leaving capturing any sort of freedom to be almost intolerable.

Thankfully, no one had found him yet; but he was certain that his fellow survivor, Claudette had been injured. If he knew her location he would surely help; but it still remained shrouded in mystery. His guess was that she was scavenging for another generator, he didn't spend a lot of time with the others out of the trials. The only 'friends' he would call are Dwight and Jake; they would occasionally roam the woods in the spawn, they knew nothing would happen but it was nice to have a slight escapade in the woods.

There was also more pressure on Y/n since he had been handicapped by the entity, enabling him useless for fixing generators. He was sure the entity had something against him; but he wasn't conclusive as to why just yet.

Despite the disadvantages, the 'Token Survivor' held many perks that would help his team in the future or in current matches.

Noting such perks took a mild amount of calculation to deduct and precise accusations that the survivors had theorized/discovered; they had nothing else to fill up their time due to the entities lack-luster performance in the entertainment department.

From observations and interactions; they had considered the perks and disadvantages for the 'Token Survivor'

**The Token Survivor Perks**

+Can heal any injured survivor 10x quicker

+Can heal themselves without the use of a med-kit but risks taking 10x longer to heal in the process

+Can sometimes sense the killers aura (Still unknown how to trigger this perk)

+Can sabotage two hooks without a toolbox (10x longer than with a toolbox)

+Gives Encouragement (Anyone near their radius receives a 5x boost on whatever they are doing {Excludes running})

**The Token Survivor Disadvantages**

-Cannot work on generators

-Only needs to be hooked twice before they become the entities sacrifice

-Takes 5x longer to remove from hooks

-Killers will do anything to kill this survivor; they would rather chase the Token Survivor for the entire match and ignore the others to retrieve their rewards

A mock chuckle spat past Y/n's lips as he looked at the dirt that blanketed the ground with a solemn stare possessing his features. Why was he forced to be the 'Token Survivor?' He swore the entity had it out for him.

All these questions rolled up like a carpet in his mind; never to be answered as the entity would rather communicate in mass amounts of torture then anything near the word of _mercy _.__

__

__Y/n was deeply distracted by his own thoughts that he only felt his heart pump in an inconsistent pattern when the infamous red stain was visible on the dirt grounds his irises pondered upon._ _

__

__He slowly gulped back his wails as his hand tugged on his over-sized hoodie; they only thing that ever brought him any comfort in this hellish nightmare; but he tugged at the hems of the hoodie, as if to defend himself or to awaken himself from this horrific realization._ _

__

__Silence leapt between Y/n and the red stain as he didn't clutch such courage to stare The Wraith in the eyes. His irises remained glued to the dirty surface; the only change being how wide they had grown, to the point where it seemed to be an alarming descent. He could feel the flames within the barrel lick up any sense of comfort he could be withholding in this chilling confrontation._ _

____

Soon, he could hear the raising of a weapon; the wind swaying in a quickened pace, signalling a quick movement. That was all he needed to hear to give his legs the nerve to jolt up with pure adrenaline as he bolted away from the red stain that was lurking over him; looming over him like a shadow that refused to acknowledge the sunlight.

____

____

Y/n had no idea as to where he was sprinting off to; but hell, anywhere was better than being lodged by fear and becoming another decoration for the hooks. His fellow survivors would detest concept of leaving their generators to help another person from suffering the entities wrath. It wasn't as if they were dislodged from kindness, but rather fear consumed them, they wanted escape as **soon as possible**

____

____

Y/n wanted to believe that he escaped from the crimson stain; he wanted to have the bravery to turn around but he knew; he knew that the truth was staring at his back; glaring down his compared tiny physique.

____

____

"...Wa....Wait," He couldn't prevent the tiny whispers that he attempted to barricade within his mouth; his mumbles seemed to catch the killers attention as Y/n could barely acknowledge his surroundings as he was wedged in between the stalks of the dead corn. Coldwind farm. How come he remembered this awful place just right when he was about to be sliced?

____

____

An extensive breath was inhaled by the young male as he rotated his body to face towards The Wraith with his facade of confidence; meeting face to chest with the one known as 'The Wraith'

____

____

For some odd reason; The Wraith would always remind him of a mummy decoration that he would see people fashion whenever Halloween would come around. His eyes however, they left the most intense stare. Could they even be called eyes? All that persisted was two white glowing orbs of light that remained where the eye sockets were supposed to be. Y/n could hear the ragged breath of The Wraith; he was normally deathly silent however there were odd occurrences where he would hear deep breathing that sounded akin to bones slamming against a windpipe;

____

But, none of that surprised Y/n.

____

____

____

It wasn't the horrifying atmosphere nor the killer himself.

____

____

____

**It was the fact that the killer had retreated his strike**

____


	2. (2) Spilled blood (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *continuously runs over pellets*  
> *killer quits in frustration*  
> *victory*

**Spilled Blood**

Dead By Daylight - 2

Chapter 2

Edited? No

 

M! Y/n x M! Reader

 

Whether to be mortified or relieved?

That was the conundrum that Y/n's mind was dwelling upon whilst The Wraith only looked down onto Y/n's perplexed orbs; as if awaiting an answer.

He could easily annihilate him right here! He could effortlessly speed up the tempo of this trial and obtain pleasantries;

Why was he not taking this chance?

Y/n began to part his lips; about let words flow through, yet only air was being suctioned out; he didn't hold the slightest question to ask, it seemed as though this confrontation has spiraled all thoughts straight into the mud.

"I...." Was all that could be pushed past Y/n's lips as he looked up to stare at The Wraith's orbs which only returned his gaze. Y/m's neck was strained and eventually he forced himself to look down towards his boots; allowing his neck to breathe some comfort from glancing upwards near to the sky; how could someone be that tall? 

But then again; this wasn't just _'someone'_

Suddenly, The Wraith cocked his head to the side like a baffled puppy; bewildered as to what Y/n was trying to convey.

Y/n probably would have found the action quite amusing if it weren't for the truth that smoldered his presence; this  _'person'_ had killed him on numerous occasions that counting had been futile.

A glimpse of sorrow could be seen emanating from The Wraith's white orbs; a small detail you wouldn't notice unless you took a decent glance.

Finding some unknown courage, Y/n began to form a sentence in his mind before he parted his lips once more to exchange his words with the other.

Alas, his daring attitude was met with a loud clamor of gears clanging against one another as a bright light shuttered across a section of the arena; signalling a generator had been completed.

The Wraith fastened his movement as he gazed into the distance; a surprising look of horror caked his features as he gave one final look at Y/n before sprinting away to the source of the light to scavenge for remaining survivors.

_Despite the fact that there was one right in front of him._

Y/n's legs wobbled and he immediately fell to the muddy surface below once the killer was out of his radius, pants he didn't realize he was withholding soon began sinking into the air as pants were being exhaled as an anxiety attack washed over him like a tsunami; the curious yet terrifying experience still lingered upon him like the scent of perfume.

The daunting incident still chewed away at his very soul; like the grim reaper was toying with him.

Or rather would it be the entity?

Who even knows at this point.

"What in the ever loving **fuck** am I doing?! Trying to converse with a killer?" He scolded himself as his mentality was taken into question whilst he took an unsteady reach upwards to latch himself onto a hay bale as he tried to regain his balance so he could stand once more.

"I can't stand this awful place," He let his low whisper carry along in the wind as he rested his head on the hay pale out of pure exhausting. 

This  _'game'_ the entity forced us to execute was mentally distressing to say the least.

Y/n's slight moment of relaxation was challenged as an ear-piercing shriek transferred across the arena like an atomic explosion; deafening and paralyzing.

The feminine screech sounded an awful lot like Claudette; it seemed as though she discovered a generator like Y/n had theorized she would do; but at a price it appeared. 

The hay rubbed against his cheeks in a discomforting manner as all he desired, was to go home; even if it were to nothing, the least he would boast was a sane mind.

After contemplating extensively as to whether he need he therapy or not; Y/n's dull irises drifted across his surrounding location as he kept an ear out to hear for any groaning to indicate as to where Claudette inhabited;

His guess was on a hook but he dearly desired to conceal such a gruesome sight from his gaze as he didn't believe he had the mental capacity to tackle such a vision today.

He retreated from his resting stance on the hay bale as he prepared himself emotionally as he foraged for the location of his fellow survivor.

Bells rung in the near distance; a noise that never designated any sort of relief what so ever. He had already had his heart punctured with several jump-scares from the previous trial with the hag, he would appreciate not having a heart attack in such a dire circumstance.

"....Y...Y/n...." A voice gurgled out as a step was taken by Y/n; his irises were hypnotized to the ground as the horrifying silence in between groans of pain which echoed within his ear-drums, unable to remove them from infecting his ears. He slowly moved his head upwards from the dirty ground to catch a glimpse of Claudette breathing of incorrect pattern and the main feature; a hook that penetrated out of her chest.

His widened irises couldn't remove themselves once they had been set upon her struggling form, the eerie caws of the crows unsettled him immensely as the moon gazed down upon him, as if pitying him.

 

He wanted to throw up.

He was sick of this place.

He  **hated** this game.

 

A dribble of blood descended down from the edge of the hook before splattering directly on Y/n's cheek before flowing down to the gravitation pull towards the earth. Was this even earth? He sincerely doubted it at this point.

Y/n's petrified orbs remained widened like saucers; his shock was infecting his contagiously like a winters cold; he could barely move a muscle as Claudette's tears whisked down, his face coming mere inches away from the watery substance.

The metallic smell of iron reeked the dead stalks of corn; the nauseating odor almost made him keel over. A scroll of disgusting images flashed back to him from the whiff of blood layering his senses. 

He took deep breathes as the insanity was beginning to overtake him like a parasite; he almost chuckled, the doctor could only hope to inflict such strong emotions upon victims.

His deep breathing soon calmed him to his original state of mind; if this were any other match he would most likely be dead due to how long he was taking.

Claudette most likely didn't appreciate his panic attack right now as if anyone deserved to exhale a panic attack; it would be her.

Y/n soon moved swiftly as he reached upwards to catch Claudette in his arms as he lifted her towards the luminous ever present murky sky before beginning to tumble backwards once he stood on his tippy-toes. He collapsed backwards with Claudette tumbling a bit further than where he landed.

"S-Sorry," Y/n breathed out in a slight stutter in an almost traumatized state. Why was he acting like this? He had seen many examples of survivors getting hung, but why did he feel such a sense of dread this round? It was almost as if he was replaying the first sequence of when he saw someone getting hanged for the first time.

Claudette didn't say a single word as she clutched her bleeding chest; wheezing deafeningly as the pain seemed agonizing and unbearable for her to handle.

Who could handle it?

Being pierced through such a disgusting metallic hook; awaiting for the entities arms to plunge at your soul; scratching away any sense of life you had remaining. It truly was a horrific experience.

"C'mon, we only have one more generator to go, let's find a secluded spot so I can attempt my hardest to stitch you up... okay?" Y/n whispered in his best aim at a comforting voice as he tried his damnedest to prevent his own fears from escaping past the cracks of his attempted smile.

He really need to calm down.

Fuck it, he was taking a break from the next trial. He didn't give a shit as to what the other survivors thought or what the entity thought either.

Everyone deserves a break from this madness.

Both he and Claudette were scouting the outskirts of the arena; searching for a secluded section to begin the process of healing one another for any injuries and to not be interrupted in the process.

Y/n couldn't help but feel anxious over the loud gasps that continued to berate themselves out of Claudette's mouth as his irises were darting around every corner as paranoia began to wriggle in his mentality.

It was a shock to Claudette that Y/n didn't stab her accidentally while stitching her up due to how distracted he seemed to be.

"This should do for now," Y/n whispered to the point where it barely vocalized as a noise when the both of them could hear movement in the near distance; they weren't going to take any chances.

The both of them began to scurry around quietly behind wooden panels before seeing a large rock that could definitely rest them assuredly without anyone seeing them.

Claudette only ceased her tracks as she crouched down into a narrowly visible position behind the large boulder that was slammed out in the outskirts of the map; settling directly in the corner of where the two seemed to be travelling.

Now, Y/n could properly begin to heal Claudette, the stitching before hand was only a temporarily placement until they found a place where they knew for sure they wouldn't be seen; and this boulder seemed to do the trick.

Y/n commenced the procedure of healing Claudette as all his concentration was settled on sewing stitches properly and bandaging in the appropriate locations.

Not too long later; Claudette was suited up and rearing to face anymore damage she may receive, though the ideal situation would be to acquire no more wounds to carry. 

Claudette glanced behind the corner of the rock, her irises were resting upon a generator that seemed to have been operated on; but it wasn't exactly concluded.

Y/n let out a quiet chuckle as he found it rather amusing that despite being hung minutes ago; she was still desperate to finalize the trial.

Then again, so was he;

But her eagerness was so innocent that his chuckle couldn't be left in behind closed lips.

Y/n nodded towards her direction as a small smile appeared onto her features as she stealthily voyaged further to the generator before Y/n eventually heard the faint noises of electrical wires being connected together.

It was odd that he hadn't seen any other survivor, besides Claudette.

He could only unravel hope for the others as he rubbed his temples in an annoyed method.

 

How long had it been since he heard the laughter of children playing?

How long had it been since he saw the iridescent colors that bestowed the meadows of his homeland? 

How long had it been since he felt something other than a hook being wedged through his spine?

 

Who even knew.

Whilst Y/n was absent with reminiscing about his previous journeys; Claudette had finally conducted a fine repair as the lights boomed and created a beacon of hope; the beam of light flashed on the brick wall behind the boulder where he resided.

He couldn't help but feel slightly startled from the sudden light invading his vision and the unforeseen commotion created by the finishing touches of the generator not too far from him.

Claudette scurried back behind the rock once more and began to shake Y/n's shoulder with a worried expression situated on her features; clearly concerned as she had never seen him behave like this before.

"A-Ah sorry, just got a bit distracted y'know?" Y/n stuttered out with a fake tone of sincerity that Claudette didn't buy for a single second, but she wasn't about to interrogate as they had more essential problems to address;

For example, the heartbeat they both shared which was sky-rocketing through the roof with a disturbance more clamorous than a youtubers comment section.

Y/n had caught onto her discomfort as his heart seized in an irregular march; both of them holding their movement for fear of being uncovered.

Even if The Wraith had terminated harm from him; that didn't mean the second encounter would expire in the same mannerism.

Claudette seemed to recover her footing as she pointed in the north direction; revealing a door had been unlocked. He could faintly make out a tuft of black hair whisp part the doors; aligning the hair with his friend Jake. His heart skipped a beat as hoped beamed through his irises as a faint smile stretched upon his features.

Both Claudette and Y/n nodded their heads at one another in sync as the both of you synchronized a barely thought out sprint; dashing along by The Wraith in a daring fashion as you both slid over pellets; jumped through windows and continued the old zigzag until the opening was close enough the reach.

A corroded assault landed upon Y/n's spine as he gasped out spectacles of blood; oozing down his lips as he could see the shadow of the intolerable red stain.

He gained a small set of endurance from the adrenaline that pumped through his veins; he could notice that Claudette gave a single glance behind her back before she left through the end of the doorway; rushing back with placement coverings that would be properly treated at the spawned campfire.

Y/n's irises glowed alongside the moonlight as determination as he motivated his body further; pushing past as leaks of blood fell from his gashed back.

Just as his hand reached past the barrier between the trial and the campfire;

A mummified hand grasped his hoodie in an iron grasp as the surrounding area blemished from the usual colors to a haunting black; his irises fell flat as if he were to be possessed, the last thing he could recapture with his eyes was the look of absolute horror that was stitched on Claudette's face as she watched past the realms of the trial.

It was the first time he had spoken so extensively with Claudette... 

**But why did it feel like his last?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry for the long delay, I have been a bit busy lately and unfortunately I seem to be not very good at delivering long chapters; so I hope you are okay with this chapter as of know; I promise to try harder in the future! 
> 
> I've been trying to set word limitations for myself, the story that I was deeply inspired by, only had 9 chapters but a whooping 60 000 words! I feel in minuscule in comparison, I apologies but I haven't surpassed such a milestone quite yet; please forgive my short chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Simple Introduction 
> 
> Some things I would like to share is that this was origianlly was going to be a Female! Y/n x **all** killers however I changed my mind as I didn't wish to write every killer into having a love interest with Y/n, let's calm the harem.
> 
> Please do not request for a female version as I simply do not have the time to do such things; I hold decent standards for myself and I would force myself to rewrite the whole story premise; I really need to focus on school as of right now, so I apologize for anyone who wanted that.
> 
> The main love interests will be:  
> The Wraith  
> The Trapper  
> The Hillbilly  
> The Doctor  
> The Shape (Unsure whether to have a slight romance or a full on)
> 
> This story will (hopefully) have an ending, choosing one of the killers! Seethe in horror as the character actually chooses one lover!
> 
> But in all seriousness the last chapter of the 'Main Story' will be the 'Canon' ending but if people request another ending with a different killer then I will oblige if the demand is popular with another chapter.
> 
> Another thing I want to explain is that Y/n will have an elaborate backstory since it will add more character development to begin in future scenarios. So Y/n will not have a usual modern backstory.
> 
> My last thing to say is that I sincerely hope that you love this story! I love this game dearly and I play it every day! I love the idea of a more compelling dialogue based story with a smack ton of cute romance to distract from the dark themes.
> 
> Nevertheless Leave a Kudos If you enjoyed!


End file.
